Lollipops
by Animegirl1129
Summary: Slash. What exactly does Harry have to do to get Perry to make the first move?


Lollipops

**_Prompt #23 - 'candy' over at the 30kisses LJ comm. Hope you like, boys aren't mine. Written at 3am, so cut me some slack. Enjoy!_**

* * *

It started on a stakeout. Just a plain, old, boring as hell, stakeout. They'd been sitting outside of their targets home for going on five hours, and the only incriminating thing about Bryan Hallet so far was that the license plate of his '97 Chevy 4x4 was expired.

With a sigh, Harry climbed out of the car, leaning back into the window to talk to Perry. "I'm running in the store here, quick. You want anything?"

Perry shook his head, eyes still focused on the house. "Nah."

Harry disappeared into the store, a small corner convenience shop. He returned a few moments later with a PowerAde drink for himself and a Snapple Iced Tea for Perry – his favorite. He also had a large bag of Charms Blow Pops among him purchases.

"What are those for?" Perry asked, as Harry tore the bag open and grabbed one.

"It's candy and gum. It'll keep me occupied. For a while, at least." He explained, unwrapping the grape lollipop and popping it into his mouth.

Rolling his eyes at Harry, Perry returned his attention to the house. "Whatever makes you happy." He said, but he found himself glancing at the other man once again just a moment later.

"What? Are my lips purple?" Harry questioned, flipping the mirror on the sun visor down to check.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

This had to be some sort of cruel joke. Yeah, that had to be it. Harry must've somehow found out that Perry liked him and planned this whole elaborate scheme just to embarrass him as much as possible.

Perry glanced up at his roommate and coworker for the twelfth time in five minutes. It was hardly his fault, though. Harry was rather distracting today.

The man in question sat at his desk, feet propped up, reading over one of their case files. While it was, indeed a surprise that Harry actually seemed to be working and not pestering Perry, that was not what was causing the distraction. No, Harry was still sucking on those damned Blow Pops. And, no, the name was not lost on Perry.

And, he seemed hell bent on torturing Perry to death with them.

Just then, Harry glanced up, catching the other man watching him. He grinned and silently offered the half-empty bag, but Perry just scowled and returned to the photos he'd been examining from last night stakeout. No way was he falling into this trap.

* * *

That night, it was still going on.

Harry had sprawled himself across the couch, head tilted back so he could watch Perry move about the kitchen while he went about washing dishes. He was armed with another Blow Pop.

"When you choke on that thing, don't expect me to save you." Perry smirked, eyes damned to wander to the sight every few moments. Both to stare at the way he could see Harry's mouth moving on the thing, and to make sure he didn't actually choke himself. At this rate, the dished would be done, oh, sometime next week.

Clearly, this plot was meant to drive him bat shit insane before he finally caved.

Harry didn't answer him, just continued his idle staring until he got bored and rolled off the couch with a playful grin on his face, the newest lollipop – this one some sort of blue raspberry, if his blue lips had anything to say about it – set in the corner of his mouth. "Anything I can do? I mean, I know it's your night, but you're normally done by now." The man finally asked, leaning against the counter just to the side of Perry.

Perry tossed him a dishtowel. "You can dry."

"'Kay." Harry agreed, setting to work with a concentration level Perry had rarely seen him use. While he did, though, he absently started shifting that damned lollipop around in his mouth. "You know, it helps if you…"

That was it.

Perry fisted his hands in Harry's sweater, hauled him closer and slammed their lips together. Not like before, in the alley behind the Standard, but a fierce, hungry, kiss.

The Blow Pop fell from Harry's mouth in his surprise, and the man let out a loud yelp at the first contact. Half a second later, though, his hands were grabbing for Perry like his life depended on it and kissing back.

"It's about damned time." Harry laughed, when they came up for air. "You have no idea how sore my jaw is from those things."

With a mischievous glint in his eyes, Perry decided the dishes would still be there in the morning and dragged Harry toward the stairs. "I do believe I'll have some idea."


End file.
